


Something Not-So-Bad Happens to Light

by bunny500



Series: Bad Things Happen to Light Yagami [4]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny500/pseuds/bunny500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light has a strong reaction to being in handcuffs. L offers to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Not-So-Bad Happens to Light

Light is not quite sure how he ended up in this situation. He’s on his knees, his hands cuffed behind his back to a pipe. He’s lost his shirt somehow. L’s looking down at him, making sure he’s secured in his situation. Light looks up at him, feeling conflicted. On one hand, he’s infuriated. He hates to feel weaker than someone. Hates that someone is as smart as him, is stronger than him. L can over-power him in almost any situation, but it’s one thing to know, and another to be entirely powerless. To be restrained.

On the other hand… this is one of Light’s biggest kinks. Which almost makes this situation worse, to be honest. L’s already turned around, having lost interest now that he knows Light isn’t going to try punching him again. He sits down on the couch, clear on the opposite side of the room, facing away from him.

Light is somewhat relieved. It means that L didn’t see his boner. He’s sure that if he had, L would have made this even more embarrassing, would have investigated what caused the response or something. He’s going to be here for a while, he thinks. He takes in a deep breath and wills for his dick to settle down. It refuses.

-=-1-=-

He’s not sure how long it’s been, but the pain in his knees and wrists from his position are only making him more turned on. It’s a reminder of his position. That L put him on his knees and he’s not about to release him. More so, the fact that he can’t even touch himself makes his dick twitch. A shiver works its way down his spine. His cheeks are red too, his shame at his reaction overwhelming.

L seems to notice something is off at this point though. He’s turned around on the couch and now his wide, dark eyes were locked on him. Light scowls back at him, hoping that his reaction will somehow stop L from noticing his flushed face and the tent in his pants. It doesn’t.

He’s looking straight into L’s eyes when they move down to his crotch. Light twitches backwards, but there’s no way to hide what’s going on in his pants with the way he’s tied up. L’s eyebrows raise on his typically impassive face. He makes eye contact with him again.

”You seem to have a problem, Light.”

Light says nothing, only squirms slightly. But that makes his wrists pull up against the cuffs and he gasps breathily. L takes this in too, Light can tell. His face heats. ‘This is just embarrassing’, he thinks.

L stands up. He walks over until he’s right in front of Light, looming over him. Light meets his eyes defiantly but L just stares back, uncaring, unblinking. Light looks at the ground, bows his head in submission. They’re silent for a long moment. Then L grabs his hair and tugs on it, forcing him to look up.

”Do you like being in this position, Light?” he asks.

It feels like his voice is trapped in his throat. He swallows.

”Y-yes.” Light says finally. He’s briefly thrown off by how quiet his own voice is, but finds himself much more enamored with L’s expression.

L’s eyes are intense, focused. He’s studying him, as if unsure whether he’s being serious or not. Apparently he finds what he’s looking for, because he allows himself to blink.

”Do you want some help?” he asks.

Light breathes in and out heavily, he’d never expected that L would- would. Well, be interested in anything like this, especially not with him.

”Yeah,” he says, “I’d- uh, I’d like that.”

L’s grip tightened on his hair, the high points of his cheeks turning pink. _Holy shit_. Just- wow. Light could hardly think. He’d never seen L blush at all- never seen something like arousal on his face.

”What would you like to do?” L licked his lips as he dropped the question.

Light could hardly believe this wasn’t some joke, “Can I…” he trailed off.

L looked at him expectantly. He swallowed.

”Can I suck your dick?”

L makes an odd, quiet noise in his throat. He nods. Light’s eyes move down to track L’s hands as they move to flick open his button and then his zipper. He hadn’t even noticed he was hard, his pants were so loose and baggy. As soon as they were unfastened, they fell to his knees and Light could see _exactly_ how aroused he was.

L put his thumb into the front of his boxers, pulling them down. He gave his cock a couple of small tugs, bringing it up to full hardness. Light licked his lips as it was presented to him, his own pants becoming painfully tight.

He leaned in, licking the tip experimentally, and glanced up at L’s face. He was still intently focused on Light. Only the scattered pink flush on his cheeks and his grip on Light’s hair gave away his arousal. Satisfied, he returned to what he was doing.

He kissed at it gently. First the tip and then down the shaft, dragging his lips along it. L made a constricted little noise in his throat and pulled at his hair. Light opened his mouth up, wrapping his lips around it, offering small licks as he went. L dug his fingers into his hair and pushed in further. Light took in a deep breath through his nose and moved in until his nose was pressed against the black hair at the base of his dick. He gave a couple of half-swallows as he adjusted. L made a noise like all the air had been punched out of him.

Light hummed around him, knowing exactly how much that would affect him. The cuffs dug into his wrists from how far he was leaning forward, but he certainly didn’t mind. L moaned loudly, his hips moving in tiny little thrusts into his mouth. Light hallows his cheeks and sucks, giving a low noise himself.

He allows L to guide him as he thrusts into his mouth. He knows he’s close. L makes deep, throaty noises, hunching over him. Light feels his dick twitch at the sound, moans again in response.

L came in his mouth and he did his best to swallow it all, his throat moving around him until L pulled him off, finished.

Light breathed heavily as L released him.

”Have you-” L stops for a breath, “Have you done this before, Light?”

Light nods his head, his cheeks pink. He had. On multiple occasions. But he’d never been with someone who made him feel the way L did. There was just something about being used by his rival and best friend in this way that made that made him react.

”Interesting.” L said, sounding more like his usual self. His cheeks were still red and there was sweat on his brow, but he’d already put his clothes back together.

L crouched down. His eyes wide and locked on Light’s face. He reached forward, undoing his fly. His spindly fingers pushed underneath the edge of his boxers, wrapping around his cock. Light cried out, burying his face into L’s shoulder. His thumb brushed over the head of his cock and Light's hips jerked.

It wasn’t long before he was coming all over L’s hand with a desperate little gasp. L cleaned it off using his tongue with the ease he ate cake with. He didn't bother putting Light's clothes back together.

”Hmm. Not as sweet as I’d like,” he said. Then he was standing up and walking back over to the couch.

”L?” he asked, between desperate gasps, leaning back to try and see what he was doing.

L didn’t even look at him, “Yes?”

”Are you-” Light tried to find the words, “Are you going to un-cuff me?”

”No, I don’t think I will.”

Light scowled.

”Your refractory period should only be about fifteen minutes, yes?”

Light stared for a solid minute, before he realized what he meant. He blushed.


End file.
